


Long Hair; It's A Thing™

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: Viktuuri; It's Beautiful [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I miss it?, It should come back?, M/M, Vik's long hair?, please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: Prompt: How about Viktor growing his hair out and Yuuri realizing that he loves the look WAY more than he thought? I just need them being fluffy and getting up to shenanigans!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...Viktor with long hair? It's a beautiful thing.

Yuuri liked it.

He really liked it.

Like, really.

But he can certainly say that he wasn’t expecting it. Just two months ago, Viktor had to make an emergency trip back to Russia and they’ve maintained contact throughout, but he recalls Viktor always wore a hat with they skyped.

Now that Viktor was back, safe and sound, Yuuri could take in the beauty of his lover. In the night, with the moon gracing Viktor’s face with light, Yuuri can see the ease of which his darling sleeps; hair cast about his head like silver paint.

Gazing down at him, Yuuri thought he never looked so good.

“Beautiful…” Yuuri mumbles, his hand seemingly having a mind of its own and touched the silk ends of Viktor long, _shimmering_ hair. 

“Mhmm, that feels nice.”

Yuuri’s hand froze.

Viktor twitched but didn’t open his eyes. He did, however, move to grip Yuuri’s hand and move it through his hand manually. Yuuri laughed a little and continued.

“Spoiled,” he whispered playfully.

At this, Viktor did open his eyes. He smiled up at Yuuri, eyes twinkling in the moonlight, and lifts a hand to stroke along the jawline of his smaller lover. The smooth fingers trail down Yuuri’s neck and ghost over his collarbone, pausing briefly to stroke the tender skin, before continuing to his shoulder.

Yuuri suppresses a shiver.

“If I weren’t so physically tired, I’d give you a kiss.”

Yuuri got the hint. With a smile, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Viktor’s lips.

“Go to sleep,” he whispered against Viktor’s mouth before pulling back.

Adjusting the sheets on them, Yuuri shimmies down to lay next to Viktor. As soon as he’s settled, Viktor drapes an arm over his waist. 

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too,” Yuuri replies.

_Move then you can possibly imagine._

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be originally found on my tumblr - [click here](http://i-ship-tonystark-with-happiness.tumblr.com/post/153484604787/how-about-yuuri-growing-his-hair-out-and-viktor)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ^_^


End file.
